Same old love
by DarkHysteria
Summary: Dix années ont passé depuis l'histoire d'amour entre Onodera et Takano. Après s'être rencontrés à nouveau, plusieurs sentiments refont surface et se mélangent. Leur amour peut-il renaître ? Sont-ils toujours les mêmes qu'autrefois ? One-shot avec deux fins alternatives (chapitre 2 : fin légèrement triste, chapitre 3 : happy end avec lemon)
1. One shot

Leur histoire s'était terminée à cause d'un malentendu mais chacun d'eux avait gardé une rancœur envers l'autre pendant une décennie. Ce sentiment avait fini par grandir, et plus le temps avait passé, plus il s'était décuplé.

Quand ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, les deux hommes avaient eu des réactions différentes. Takano avait reconnu son ex-amant et malgré l'abandon que ce dernier lui avait infligé, tout son amour était remonté à la surface. Après tout, il était la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimée. Mais Ritsu, lui, ne l'avait pas reconnu et cela avait brisé le cœur de l'éditeur. Pendant toutes ces années, Takano ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il n'avait pas pu et il ne le pourrait probablement jamais.

Ritsu, quant à lui, était tellement préoccupé par son nouvel emploi en tant qu'éditeur de manga qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'avait même pas fait attention lorsque Takano lui avait demandé s'ils se connaissaient. Pour lui, il s'agissait juste d'une erreur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce son ancien nom : Saga Masamune. Là, son cerveau n'avait fait qu'un tour. Tout lui était revenu en mémoire et il s'était énervé. Énervé contre cette révélation, énervé contre ce baiser, énervé contre son rire après sa déclaration d'il y a 10 ans. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui avouer son identité et de partir comme ça ?

Il lui avait couru après et lui avait crié dessus. Le ton était monté et chacun avait rejeté la faute sur l'autre mais c'est à ce moment qu'ils avaient compris que cette rupture n'était qu'un énorme malentendu. Mais cela était encore plus difficile à digérer. Comment admettre que la souffrance qu'ils avaient due supporter pendant dix ans aurait pu être évitée ?

Takano avait fini par jurer à son ex-amant qu'il lui ferait dire à nouveau ces mots qu'il avait été si heureux d'entendre à l'époque. Il n'y était toujours pas arrivé malgré ses nombreux efforts. Ritsu avait bien trop peur de souffrir à nouveau, c'est pour cette raison qu'il refusait de laisser entrer son patron dans sa vie. Cependant, le plus jeune avait bien remarqué que plus il refusait, plus Takano s'accrochait. Il trouvait toujours une occasion d'aller chez lui ou de le faire venir dans son propre appartement. Ce n'était en réalité pas si compliqué étant donné qu'ils devaient souvent se parler à cause de leur travail et comme lui avait déjà fait remarquer Takano, il était inutile de le faire par téléphone alors que leurs appartements se trouvaient à côté. Ritsu était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait aucun contre-argument.

En réalité, le châtain aimait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il lui criait après plus pour la forme qu'autre chose ou pour cacher son embarras. Il apprenait à redécouvrir l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer depuis dix ans. Mais Ritsu était complètement perdu tant il était partagé entre des sentiments tout à fait contradictoires. Il y avait l'amour, un amour qui commençait tout juste à renaître de ses cendres et il y avait la souffrance, une souffrance que leur rupture avait engendrée. Il n'avait jamais oubli » le fait que l'homme qu'il aimait se soit moqué de lui et de ses sentiments, il avait perdu toute confiance en lui après ce malheureux incident. Il avait toujours été franc et ne cachait jamais rien à l'époque, on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert mais maintenant… Maintenant, il avait radicalement changé et gardait ses sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait jamais pu déclarer sa flamme à quelqu'un d'autre, certes, il n'était jamais retombé amoureux mais il n'en aurait de toute façon jamais eu le courage.

Du temps avait passé et Takano multipliait les tentatives auprès de Ritsu. Il l'embrassait dès qu'il le pouvait, lui disait « je t'aime » le plus souvent possible et le prenait dans ses bras à chaque occasion mais cela se finissait toujours de la même façon : par une dispute.

« - Arrête ça Takano ! _H_ _urlait à nouveau Ristu._

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement admettre que tu aimes quand je t'accorde toute mon attention ?

\- Parce que c'est faux ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

\- Alors pourquoi ne me repousses-tu pas ? _D_ _emanda le plus vieux._

\- Tu es bien plus fort que moi !

\- C'est ça ton excuse ? Sérieusement ? A aucun moment, je ne t'ai senti essayé et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne l'as jamais fait !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Admets-le Ritsu ! _C_ _ria Takano à son tour._

\- Admettre quoi ? Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu veux que je te dise, j'aurais été bien mieux si on ne s'était jamais revus ! Je te déteste ! »

Ritsu était rouge de colère. La fatigue de ces derniers temps et tout ce qu'il ressentait envers Takano ne l'aidaient pas à rester calme. Il avait trop doutes, trop de questions qui restaient sans réponses. Takano, quant à lui, savait que son amant était fatigué, alors il ne fit pas attention à ses paroles. Il le connaissait depuis bien longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« - Écoute, je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger et toi, tu vas aller te détendre en prenant un bon bain, d'accord ? _L_ _ui demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue._

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! _L_ _e repoussa-t-il._ Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Rentre chez toi et fiche-moi la paix à la fin !

\- Ritsu…

\- Non J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu t'immisces ainsi dans ma vie ! Je ne veux plus te voir hormis au bureau. Alors vas-t-en !

\- Ritsu, regarde-moi dans les yeux et redis-moi le si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

\- Je… Je veux que tu t'en ailles. _F_ _init-il par dire._ »

Ritsu avait dû se forcer à ne pas céder devant le regard de son patron. Quelque chose venait de se briser, le châtain le sentait mais il était bien trop fier et bien trop blessé pour admettre qu'il ne le pensait pas. Il regarda le plus vieux partir sans faire le moindre geste pour le retenir.

Takano s'adossa contre la porte de son appartement. Ritsu ne l'avait même pas retenu contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru. Son ancien amant avait bien changé depuis dix ans, il ne le connaissait plus aussi bien qu'à l'époque à son plus grand désarroi. Lui qui se montrait extrêmement sûr de lui ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était aussi perdu que lorsqu'il avait appris le départ de celui qu'il aimait.

Il cacha les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître d'une main. Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur toute la ligne. Peut-être avaient-ils tellement changé que l'amour qu'il y avait autrefois n'était plus suffisant aujourd'hui. Peut-être même que cette personne n'existait plus et qu'il n'aimait plus qu'un souvenir. C'était risible ! Après avoir retrouvé son ancien amour et s'être rendu compte que tout n'était qu'un simple malentendu, ils avaient tellement changé qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'aimer. Fait chier ! Il ne voulait vraiment pas croire à ces hypothèses mais il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face bien longtemps. Il devrait arrêter de s'accrocher à cet amour chimérique. D'après Yokozawa, son meilleur ami, il aurait dû passer à autre chose depuis longtemps et oublier Ritsu. Peut-être aurait-il dû l'écouter depuis le début. Il aurait sans doute pu s'éviter la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Masamune décida d'aller se coucher. La nuit portait conseil après tout et il en aurait bien besoin pour prendre une décision à propos de sa relation avec Ritsu.

Le lendemain matin, Takano était toujours aussi perdu, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il se décida à appeler Yokozawa afin qu'ils puissent se voir après le boulot, son ami avait toujours été de bons conseils malgré qu'il les avait souvent ignorés. Yokozawa avait tout de suite accepté lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Masamune. Il ne l'avait plus entendu être aussi mal depuis longtemps et certainement pas depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son amour perdu. Masamune se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de lui en parler en connaissant les sentiments qu'avait son meilleur ami pour lui mais ils avaient mis les choses au clair et il lui manquait. Il savait que Yokozawa resterait le plus impartial pour pouvoir l'aider au mieux à y voir clair.

Pendant la journée, Takano avait évité le plus possible tout contact avec Ritsu et ce dernier n'avait en aucun cas fait le premier pas. En réalité, le plus vieux s'y attendait connaissant son amant, certes il s'était trompé la dernière fois mais le châtain n'avait pas changé sur tous les plans. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa journée, il retrouva Yokozawa en bas de l'immeuble. Ils se saluèrent et partirent rejoindre la voiture du responsable des ventes qui devait les ramener chez l'éditeur. Arrivés à l'appartement, Masamune partit chercher deux bières et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

« - Alors que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois aussi mal ?

\- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, toi. _R_ _it-il._

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre et puis je dois aller chercher Hiyo ce soir.

\- La fille de Kirishima ?

\- Ouais… Arrête de rire Masamune !

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Vas-y ! Pose-les tes questions. _D_ _it-il en soupirant._

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Plus ou moins…

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Ça doit faire plus d'un mois maintenant.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu m'en parles ?!

\- C'est quand même pas ma faute si on ne s'est pas vus entre temps !

\- Ouais ou alors tu te cachais exprès pour ne pas me le dire. _D_ _it-il en plaisantant._

\- La ferme !

\- Non sérieusement, je suis content pour toi. Tu mérites d'être heureux et d'après ce que je sais Kirishima est quelqu'un de bien. En plus, il a une fille, c'est un bonus !

\- Je pense que vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a dit exactement la même chose à propos de Hiyo.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent à ce que je vois !

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et toi alors ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Un problème avec Onodera ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- En général, quand tu es dans cet état c'est à 95 % lié à lui.

\- T'exagères ! Rit-il.

\- Absolument pas et tu le sais ! Tu te caches aussi toujours derrière la plaisanterie quand tu vas mal.

\- C'est pas faux… Je commence à me rendre compte que tu avais peut-être raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison, voyons ! _Takano sourit._ A propos de quoi ?

\- J'aurais peut-être dû passer à autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Takano lui raconta leur dispute de la veille et ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il expliqua ensuite plus en détails leur relation et le fait que Ritsu le repoussait systématiquement. Il lui fit aussi part de ce qu'il ressentait et de ses interrogations.

« - Je vois… Écoute, votre rupture date d'il y a dix ans, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il n'ait pas changé. Vous avez tous les deux changés, Masamune. Peut-être que la personne que tu aimais n'existe plus et n'est plus qu'un souvenir mais rien ne vous empêche de réapprendre à vous connaître. A toi de voir si tu veux tout reprendre à zéro.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- C'est normal mais tu ne peux pas obliger Onodera à redevenir le même qu'à l'époque.

\- Je sais bien ! Je crois que je l'aime toujours… Quand je suis auprès de lui, je suis heureux mais j'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre qu'il se décide à avouer ses sentiments.

\- Je comprends bien mais peut-être que lui aussi a peur de voir à quel point tu as changé. Il te faut juste réfléchir si tu te sens capable d'attendre encore et d'accepter que la personne que tu aimais n'est plus exactement celle qu'elle était.

\- Tu as raison. Merci pour tes précieux conseils. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Yokozawa.

\- Tu serais juste un peu plus paumé. _R_ _épondit-il en finissant sa bière._ Je vais devoir y aller, je ne veux pas faire attendre Hiyo.

\- Pas de soucis. Passe-leur le bonjour. »

Takano raccompagna son ami à la porte et le salua. Il revint dans la salle à manger et s'affala dans le canapé qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait beaucoup à réfléchir à présent. Il était heureux que son ami ait trouvé l'amour. Il était resté loin de Yokozawa par peur que celui-ci soit encore blessé mais il avait bien remarqué que Kirishima et lui repartaient souvent du travail ensemble. De l'extérieur, ils avaient l'air heureux et s'il était honnête, il aurait aimé avoir la même relation avec Ritsu mais cela risquait d'être beaucoup plus compliqué. Il ne pouvait pas comparer leurs relations. Yokozawa avait aimé sans retour pendant des années et Kirishima lui rendait enfin cet amour, il tirait le meilleur de lui et l'aidait à avancer. Mais Ritsu et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se faire souffrir mutuellement peu importe combien ils s'aimaient.

Les jours avaient passé mais leur relation en était toujours au même stade. Ils ne se saluaient plus, ne se parlaient plus. En clair, ils s'évitaient le plus possible. Masamune ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Certes, sa discussion avec son meilleur ami l'avait bien aidé mais il avait peur de prendre la mauvaise décision et de regretter. Soit il annonçait à Ristu que leur relation ne mènerait à rien car ils avaient trop changé, soit il prenait le risque et continuait de s'accrocher à lui même si le plus jeune le repoussait encore. L'éditeur soupira et se leva d'un coup sous le regard étonné de tout le monde y compris de celui qui hantait toutes ses pensées. Il fit comme si de rien était et descendit à la cafétéria afin de prendre un café et de fumer une cigarette. Après quelques minutes seul, il fut rejoint par Yokozawa qui lui demanda des nouvelles.

« - Toujours la même chose.

\- Ça ne s'est pas arrangé ?

\- Non, on se ne parle toujours pas mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Cela me permet de prendre un peu de recul et de réfléchir posément sans être influencé par sa présence.

\- Je vois… Tu n'as toujours pas pris ta décision ?

\- Non. Si jamais je faisais le mauvais choix, je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière alors il faut que je sois sûr de moi.

\- Et il n'a pas essayé de te parler ?

\- Il est bien trop têtu pour faire le premier pas.

\- J'en connais un autre comme ça.

\- Tu parles de toi mon cher Yokozawa ? _D_ _emanda-t-il se doutant de la réponse._

\- Je parlais de toi, imbécile ! _R_ _it-il avant de reprendre un ton sérieux._ Peut-être que tu te poses trop de questions et qu'il faudrait arrêter d'écouter ce que te dit ta tête pour laisser plutôt parler ton cœur.

\- Dis donc, tu deviens vachement poétique depuis que tu es avec Kirshima.

\- Retourne travailler avant que je te tue !

\- Ne menace pas ton meilleur ami voyons ! Bon, j'y retourne. A plus tard ! »

Yokozawa lui sourit et resta quelques secondes de plus à réfléchir à un moyen d'aider son ami mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de décision à sa place. La seule chose qu'il pourrait faire était de savoir ce qu'en pensait Onodera. Il savait que le plus jeune aimé toujours Masamune, il le lui avait dit lui-même lorsqu'il cherchait encore à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ils pourraient essayer d'avoir une conversation tous les deux. Oui ! Il essayerait de lui parler lorsque celui-ci quitterait, si Masamune et lui ne se parlaient plus, il était peu probable qu'ils rentrent ensemble donc il pourrait être seul avec lui. Il sortit son portable et envoya un SMS à son amant afin de le prévenir de son plan et qu'il le rejoindrait directement chez lui.

Ritsu était réellement épuisé. La journée avait était longue et très dure. Il fallait qu'ils bouclent le magazine aujourd'hui et c'était toujours quelque chose d'assez compliqué surtout en respectant les délais. Il était complètement affalé sur son bureau tout comme Kisa, son collègue. Ils avaient tous l'air de fantômes ce qui effrayait toujours les autres départements de Marukawa. Ritsu se releva et ramassa ses affaires dans le but de rentrer chez lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de son patron mais il était déjà parti. Son cœur se serra. Ils n'avaient plus parler depuis un petit temps et il devait admettre que cela lui manquait mais il voulait laisser du temps à Takano. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de faire du tri dans leurs sentiments car pour Ritsu tout se mélangeait et il ne pouvait en parler à personne alors il gardait tout pour lui mais cela restait toujours aussi confus. Il se leva, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent il tomba sur Yokozawa. Il le salua et se concentra sur les numéros des étages pour cacher son malaise. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le responsable des ventes lui demanda s'ils pouvaient parler. Il accepta n'ayant pas forcément le choix mais connaissant son interlocuteur il était presque sûr que c'était pour lui faire des reproches suite à leur dispute avec Takano.

« - Masamune m'a parlé de votre dispute. Je sais que nous ne sommes que des connaissances et tout n'a pas commencé très bien entre nous mais si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas.

\- Je… Merci. _D_ _it-il étonné._ »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et Yokozawa ne le brusqua pas sentant qu'il finirait bien par se confier. Il savait à quel point il était dur de garder ses sentiments, il en avait fait l'expérience pendant plus de dix ans. L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussez mais au lieu de partir, Ritsu se retourna vers lui et lui demanda s'il pouvait parler autour d'un café ce que le plus vieux accepta. Ils allèrent à celui à quelques immeubles de Marukawa et après avoir été servis, le châtain se lança.

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer en réalité ni ce que vous voulez savoir.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale ni quoi que ça soit donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. Je veux juste vous aider. Masamune n'est pas très bien ce moment et je pense que tu ressens exactement la même chose, non ?

\- Oui…

\- Je veux juste savoir si tes sentiments sont les mêmes que la dernière fois où nous avons parlé.

\- Je l'aime mais je ne sais pas si je suis toujours amoureux de lui. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis notre rupture mais nous avons gardé nos rancœurs pendant tout ce temps et nous avons tous les deux changés pour couronner le tout. Je suis perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu vas trouver ça rassurant mais Masamune et toi avaient les mêmes doutes. Et je vais te dire exactement ce que je lui ai dit. Il est normal que vous ayez changés, il n'aurait pu en être autrement. La personne que vous aimiez n'existe plus mais c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez recommencer votre relation à zéro ou si vous préférez arrêter parce que vous avez déjà trop souffert.

\- Et si jamais l'un de nous fait le mauvais choix ?

\- Alors il faudra l'assumer. Peu importe ce que vous décidez vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière mais au moins cette fois, tout sera clair.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison… Merci beaucoup.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Je souhaitais m'excuser.

\- A propos de ?

\- De ce qu'il s'est passé avec Takano. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous disputiez et que vous souffriez aussi.

\- Tu n'en es pas responsable. Masamune n'a jamais partagé mes sentiments, je le savais et j'ai continué à m'accrocher à lui, je suis responsable de ma propre souffrance mais ça va mieux maintenant.

\- C'est grâce à Kirishima ? _Yokozawa s'étouffa sous la surpise._ Désolé, je n'ai aucun tact.

\- Comment tu es au courant de ça ?

\- Euh… Je crois que tout le monde est au courant.

\- C'est pas vrai… »

Ils continuèrent à parler un peu principalement sur le couple qu'il formait avec Kirishima. Grâce à cette soirée, Ritsu s'était rendu compte que Yokozawa était différent de ce qu'il laissait paraître et il comprenait pourquoi Takano et lui étaient très amis. Le plus vieux était quelqu'un de drôle et de gentil sous ses airs bourrus. Il était vraiment heureux que leur relation se soit améliorée. Au moment de partir, il voulut l'inviter afin de le remercier de l'avoir aidé mais Yokozawa insista pour payer l'addition, une façon de s'excuser de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ritsu le laissa alors faire, il le remercia une nouvelle fois de l'avoir aidé à y voir clair dans ses sentiments et de l'avoir rassuré, puis ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Lorsque que Ritsu fut rentré, il se coucha tout de suite. Il pouvait en profiter maintenant que le magazine était bouclé et il allait enfin pouvoir réfléchir au calme à tout ce que lui avait dit son, désormais, ami.

Takano et Ritsu ne se lançaient plus de regards noirs les jours suivants. Le plus vieux ne comprenait pas ce changement qu'il trouvait bien étrange. Ils avaient même parler. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, le châtain lui avait demandé si tout allait bien mais il en était incroyablement heureux. Il comptait un minimum pour lui alors. L'ambiance au boulot n'était plus aussi austère et stressante qu'avant au plus grand plaisir de leurs collègues qui avaient bien compris que quelque chose se tramait entre eux malgré que cela n'ait jamais interféré sur leur travail. Ils continuaient d'ailleurs à penser que leur patron et leur nouvelle recrue pourraient régler leur problème prochainement. Les deux amants ne rentraient toujours pas ensemble partant toujours à une heure différente. En réalité Ritsu voulait leur laisser du temps alors il faisait toujours en sorte de partir une petite demie-heure avant ou après son patron.

Un soir après avoir passé la soirée chez son meilleur ami et Kirishima, Takano rentra chez lui tout en réfléchissant à sa propre relation. Il savait à quel point son ami était heureux depuis qu'il était avec l'éditeur de The Kan et sa fille. Ils formaient une parfaite petite famille et c'est ce qu'il souhaitait lui aussi. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer sans contrainte et qui l'aimerait en retour. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, il était tard mais il savait que Ritsu ne dormait pas encore. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Takano se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait bien décidé à aller voir son amant. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation qui se dégradait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il se retrouva bien vite devant la porte du plus jeune mais hésita contre toute attente. Il avait peur d'atteindre un point de non-retour et d'être submergé par les regrets. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il frappa à la porte. Lorsque Ritsu vint lui ouvrir, il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Takano. Il avait pensé à le laisser un peu seul pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux se calmer et réfléchir posément au problème. Il comptait venir voir son supérieur le lendemain mais finalement celui-ci l'avait devancé.

« - Ritsu, je suis désolé de te déranger mais il faut que je te parle. Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Ils se retrouvèrent assis dans le salon autour d'un café comme ils en avaient l'habitude lorsqu'il devaient corriger des manuscrits. Ritsu stressait énormément, son amant n'était jamais aussi détaché et aussi formel d'ordinaire. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à leur relation de son côté et en était parvenu à une conclusion mais il avait aussi peur qu'ils ne veuillent pas la même chose tous les deux. C'était le moment de parler à cœur ouvert sans rien se cacher et le châtain aller devoir faire un effort pour exprimer ses sentiments.


	2. Not the same old love anymore

« - Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. _C_ _ommença Takano._

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui ai mal réagi. Je n'arrive pas bien à exprimer mes sentiments depuis ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous à l'époque et j'ai tendance à m'énerver pour fuir.

\- Je comprends, notre relation n'a pas été réellement facile mais je veux que tu saches une chose, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré que ça soit à l'époque ou maintenant. Je sais aussi que je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix et que je te forçais à passer du temps avec moi alors que tu n'en avais pas envie.

\- J'en avais envie ! Mais j'avais peur !

\- Je l'ai compris, Ritsu. Je me suis aussi rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas te demander de m'aimer à nouveau comme si de rien était. Nous avons changé et souffert à cause de cette relation. Dix ans se sont écoulés et je pense que nous sommes trop différents. Je t'ai vraiment aimé mais je pense que cette personne n'existe plus que dans mes souvenirs.

\- A vrai dire, je ressens exactement la même chose. J'y ai réfléchi aussi après notre dispute mais je sais que même si je t'ai aimé, je t'en voudrai toujours pour ce malentendu. C'est idiot mais je t'ai détesté autant que je t'aai aimé depuis toutes ces années et je ne pense pas que ce genre de sentiments puissent s'oublier.

\- Oui, tout à fait. Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas de ressentir ça car il en est de même pour moi. Je veux juste que tu saches que jamais je n'oublierai les moments qu'on a passés ensemble, il seront toujours de précieux souvenirs mais je pense que ça serait mieux qu'on reste ami tous les deux, si tu es d'accord.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Même si tu n'es plus le même qu'il y a dix ans, je t'apprécie énormément et j'aime passer du temps avec toi.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir Ritsu.

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas parti et qu'on avait pu s'expliquer, on ne serait pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui.

\- Peut-être que c'était notre destin de ne pas finir ensemble. Viens-là. »

Ritsu ne se posa pas plus de questions et vint se réfugier dans les bras de Takano. Une page venait de se tourner mais ils se sentaient tous les deux soulagés. Ils souhaitaient finalement la même chose, rester amis et faire table rase du passé. Leur destin n'était peut-être pas de s'aimer toute leur vie mais juste de se construire grâce à leur premier amour. Le meilleur était à présent devant eux.


	3. Always this same old love

« - Je suis désolé ! _D_ _irent-ils en cœur._

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Takano. Tu avais raison la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas réellement comment te dire cela. »

Le brun se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amant. Il le regarda dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit lui fit chaud au cœur. Ritsu le regardait avec tellement d'admiration ou d'amour, il ne savait pas exactement mais il était prêt à le découvrir. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue quelques secondes sans le brusquer et prit la parole.

« - Ne te pose pas de questions, Ritsu. Explique-le comme les mots te viennent, je ne te jugerai pas tu sais.

\- Je sais. J'ai bien compris que tout ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans n'était qu'un malentendu mais il n'empêche que nous avons tous les deux souffert. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir reprendre notre relation là où elle s'était arrêtée, nous avons trop changé. Nous avons grandi, mûri et je ne sais pas si l'homme que j'aimais à l'époque existe encore…

\- Ritsu…

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Quand tu m'as dit qui tu étais, tout est remonté à la surface et j'étais vraiment en colère contre toi mais encore plus contre moi. Si je n'étais pas parti, on aurait pu s'expliquer mais je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. J'ai été égoïste, j'ai voulu me protéger sans penser une seule seconde à ce que tu ressentirais et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que le destin nous a réunis pour une bonne raison. Plus on passait du temps ensemble, plus j'apprenais à te redécouvrir et je… Je t'aime. _A_ _voua-t-il les larmes aux yeux._ J'aime la personne que tu étais lorsqu'on était ensemble mais j'aime aussi la personne que tu es devenue. Je t'aime senpai.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Ritsu. Tu sais, j'ai énormément réfléchi et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de rependre notre relation où elle était. Je t'aimais tellement et c'est la seule chose que j'ai pris en compte mais c'est vrai, nous avons changé. Mais une chose est sûre, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais toujours. Peu importe combien tu as changé, je suis toujours aussi amoureux de toi et si tu veux encore de moi, j'aimerais qu'on reprenne du début tous les deux.

\- C'est ce que je souhaite aussi. »

Takano sécha les larmes de Ritsu tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il le rassura du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il était tellement heureux que le châtain ne le repoussait plus. Ils allaient pourvoir rattrapé le temps perdu et vivre heureux, ensemble. Il se rapprocha lentement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres ne voulant pas le brusquer mais contre toute attente c'est le plus jeune qui l'embrassa.

Ils se laissèrent emporter dans leur passion profitant du fait de pouvoir enfin être ensemble sans plus aucune contrainte. Tout l'amour qu'ils avaient eu l'un pour l'autre remonta à la surface. Takano approfondit le baiser tout en caressant la joue de son amant. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, complètement essoufflés par tant de passion ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en profitant pour ne plus se lâcher du regard qui reflétait tant de choses, de l'amour, du bonheur mais aussi un profond désir d'appartenir à l'autre. Le brun prit son amant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il connaissait bien. Il le déposa doucement sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il voulait lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait depuis bien longtemps, il fallait que leur nouvelle première fois soit parfaite. Il passa sa main sous le pull de Ritsu lui caressant doucement le ventre tout en descendant sa bouche dans son cou qu'il mordilla légèrement. Le plus jeune essayait tant bien que de mal de ne pas gémir mais c'était peine perdue. Les caresses que lui prodiguait son amant faisait vibrer tout son corps. Le pull du châtain vola à travers la pièce et une pluie de baisers parcourut son torse. Takano le supplia de le toucher lui aussi et c'est ce qu'il fit le rouge aux joues quelques secondes après. Les vêtements des deux hommes rejoignirent le pull au sol, leurs corps nus se collèrent l'un à l'autre provoquant des frissons chez les deux protagonistes.

Le plus vieux prit le membre de son amant dans sa main et commença un langoureux mouvement de va et vient le faisant gémir davantage. Ritsu avait bien trop chaud, il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle. Il sentait tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'avait son patron à son égard. Les sensations étaient les mêmes qu'à l'époque mais l'expérience les rendait encore meilleures. Takano sentant les réaction de l'homme qu'il aimait cessa tout moment, il voulait qu'ils jouissent ensemble. Il fit entrer son doigts dans la bouche de son amour afin qu'il l'humidifie mais cette vision excita extrêmement le brun. Ritsu ne se rendait absolument pas compte d'à quel point il était sexy dans cette position. Il retira son doigt et l'amena devant l'intimité du plus jeune. Il le titilla un peu avant de rentrer lentement pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal mais il ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur. Son amant avait les larmes aux yeux et il réalisa alors que ce dernier n'avait jamais dû être touché depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour dix ans plus tôt. Il était réellement touché par cette preuve d'amour mais il ne fit aucune remarque pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Il entra un deuxième doigt en lui suivit d'un troisième quelques instants plus tard. Ritsu était visiblement assez détendu alors il retira ses doigts et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il l'embrassa passionnément et le pénétra d'un coup.

Le châtain eut les larmes aux yeux de douleur ou de plaisir, il ne le savait pas lui-même mais il s'en fichait. Il était si heureux d'être dans les bras de son amant qui continuait de lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait. Ils bougèrent d'un même mouvement, leur corps ne faisant plus qu'un. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Takano et sa main s'accrocha doucement à ses cheveux. Les cris de plaisir s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure et l'orgasme finit par les submerger tous les deux. Takano se retira doucement de son amant, il prit un mouchoir qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet afin de nettoyer le sperme qui avait couler sur le torse de son amant. Il jeta le mouchoir dans la poubelle juste à côté et vint se rallonger. Il ouvrit les bras et Ritsu vint s'y réfugier. Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux alors que le châtain s'amusait à tracer des cercles imaginaires sur son torse.

« - Je ne te laisserai plus partir maintenant, tu le sais ? _D_ _emanda Takano._

\- J'en ai conscience.

\- Je sais que l'on vit l'un à côté de l'autre mais je voulais quand même te le demander. Accepterais-tu de venir vivre chez moi ? C'est peut-être un peu précipité mais… _Ritsu l'embrass_ _a_ _le coupant dans son élan._

\- C'est oui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Je pense qu'on a trop attendu et je ne veux pas encore attendre dix années de plus pour pouvoir être avec toi. Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de l'homme que j'aime. _A_ _voua-t-il le rouge aux joues._

\- Je t'aime Ritsu.

\- Je t'aime aussi… Senpai. »

Takano sourit en entendant l'ancien surnom que son amant lui donnait à l'époque. Il était si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et que celui-ci ait décidé de ne plus le fuir. Ils feraient tous les deux des efforts afin que tout se passe bien et ils avanceraient main dans la main. Le destin les avait réunis et il était hors de question pour l'un d'eux de perdre à nouveau leur premier amour. Peu importe combien ils avaient changé leur amour avait été plus fort que le temps et ce, pour leur plus grand bonheur.


End file.
